otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Monsterhearts:So Easily Manipulated
: Natalya was in a poor mood this morning before she left. Asking for help from her could be... Well I don't think I have to tell you. : It's an emergency, so I have to try... : : Good luck, Chris. : I don't have to tell you to keep your mouth shut, do I? : I'll stay quiet... : Good. : Mother... Something has happened, I need your help. : I told you not to contest a wielder of demonic power, yet you have learned nothing. : It wasn't... Intentional... Mother... We were attacked... That's...What I need help with, actually. ...My friend... Was possessed... You said you've slain demons before... Could you help save him? : ...What care would I have for the life a single human? Thousands die each day, yet you think one grand enough for my attention? : He's been through the last few days with me. He saved my life. : I've no care for a boy, and your action these passed days have made it apparent that you are a failure. Incapable of self-sufficiency and survival, a young mind mired by self-sacrifice and arrogance. : : I'm still learning how all of this works! There's a demon wearing my friend's skin, running through the night, causing any imaginable trouble to anyone he runs into, and you're just going to let it happen? : The demon with burn through its host in less than a week's time, and then the host will die. This is a temporary problem with its own solution. : This problem wants to kill me! : If the weak spawn inside a withering boy is sufficient to kill you, then my high expectations of you will be fully vanquished. What need of I, of a boy so weak that he can't even save himself from a preening pigeon? : Then make it a challenge! : ...A challenge... : A challenge, that I stop the demon, save my friend, and if I succeed I will have proven myself to you! Please... I just need to know what to do... : Your demon has put my son through a great deal of strife. : I-I... I'm sorry... I... Didn't know it... He... I didn't know it was a demon... : : Many times had I heard that the western coast of the Americas was lawless and wild, but to see a covenless little witch before my own eyes, unable to keep even a meager demon spawn under his sway... : : ...W-witch? : ...Then you know not what your nature is? Follow. : : : Never have I required the rites of exorcism to be performed. Many times have I ended a possession, but never in a way that would result in the outcome you seek. ...What is it you used to summon forth this demon? : I-uhh... I found a book, it might have lead me to him... : Bring me this book, tonight. Do that and I will contemplate this challenge. ...Go. Now. Any delay and I will not agree to this trial. : }} : You're sure where the book is? : Yes. ...I hid it in my closet... : Good. : : Shane!? ...Shane? : : CHRIS! Get in the car! : What?! : The demon knows we're after the book! It's gonna try and get to it before us! : Shit- Did you see him? : I heard him, in my head I think. He was... Taunting me... : He said he was after the book? : Yes... ...Are we stuck? : Fuck! FUCK! Alright. This is a stupid fucking idea, but we don't have a choice. You need to run home and get that book. Now. I'm going to stay here and try to get the car out of this fucking mud. : ...What? : LIAM! GET OUT OF THE CAR AND GO GET THE FUCKING BOOK! : : : : You're not even here are you? You're just talk, and I'm not going to listen to your lies anymore. : : : Ah! : Got it! : The hell was that!? Was that you Liam?! Is that you?! You better get your ass out here! Liam! : : LIAM! GET YOUR ASS BACK TO THIS HOUSE! : I'm sorry, dad, but it's an emergency! }} : : : Shane?! : : Where the hell are you?! : : Fuck yeah. : I got the book! I gotta go back home, if I don't my parents will kill me. : ...I'll get this to my mother. I think the demon is just taunting us, like you said. I don't think he's anywhere around here. : Yeah... I hope... : }} : Mother!? I have the book! : : : ...Go to bed. : }} : Lady Natalya wishes to speak with you. : I'm up! I'm coming! : A note from your uncle Orion, so that you need not participate in swim with your injuries. He said to keep your arm dry. : And my mother? : She is in the library. Get a move on before you turn her temper. : : Sit. : : I have decided your trial. I know a great many ways of killing a demon. Should you wish to save your friend and pass this trial. You will participate in a ritual. You will gather the necessary components. You will slay the demon. I will not help you beyond what is required, is that understood? : Tell me what I need to do. : To kill a demon in the way I will show you, you will need the following; Two witches, seven candles, a stick of sage incense, ten pounds of salt, snake venom, and the true name of the demon. You have six days to gather these. Should you fail to acquire these items within that time, your friend will be lost, as will your place within this family. When you've gained what I've listed, come to me, and I will instruct you on what need be done... : Thank you mother... I won't fail. : Be gone from my sight, and do not speak to me until you've gathered what I instructed of you. : Category:Monsterhearts Category:RP